Legend of Princess Amelia
by GreenyGrounds
Summary: This is a story about an elf princess named Amelia Alequez Athenwine, living in the kingdom of Darelington with her mom. The queen was about to prepare for the celebration that is about to come, but the darkness has returned and wanted to avenge what they have lost. The princess was then thrown into a town thinks the she was to blame. Can she handle what will be thrown to her next?
1. Chapter One: Breakfast Preparations

Chapter 1 - Breakfast Preparations

(Soundtrack Optional Below)

"Princess Amelia, please wake up...princess!" the familiar voice echoed with the blurry vision.

"Buuh...huh?" The princess slowly put her hand up to her pointy, long ears, scratching the side of her head lightly as her vision became more clear with the help of the smooth light, framing the figure in front of her into a familiar shadowy person, she was sitting on the side of her king bed next to her. It was a dark bedroom she was in, accept for the light that barely made through the victorian, light pink curtains of her oversized, long windowsill, producing a smooth pink light on the cream rugged floor. She blinked at one of her mother's most favorite maid for a couple of times, narrowed of the sudden change of light in her environment then turned her back at her.

The royal maid huffed lightly, the princess could feel the side of her bed bounce up lightly, reminding her that her mother's maid is no longer sitting on her bed, with that she knows what would happen next like every other day. She quickly put her soft, pink blanket from her neck over her head and clench her eyes tight "Miss Liandel, it is really unnecessary,". Suddenly, she hears the sound of the curtains open very quickly, like chain metal being dragged roughly along the hard floor. The pink, smooth lighting quickly shines into a orange bright light, even with her thick, cotton stuffed blanket could only block some of the light, and even with her eyes shut it stings. She groaned and slowly sit up straight, eyes narrowed, with her small hand in front of her face, barely blocking the light.

"You have my dearest apologies, Princess Amelia, but you slept two hours past your waking time, it IS necessary for me to do that," she said as she walked away from the window, next to her bed. She smiled lightly as she saw her sad frown. "Please, princess. Queen Laila hasummoned you to breakfast immediately," she then pinked up her empty glass of milk that is once on her side table she has requested last night from the other maid and replace it with some soft, fluffy white towels and give it a soft tap. "I already have prepared your favorite dress in the restroom, you can leave your night gown-"

"Yes, yes, I can leave my night gown wherever I desire in this kingdom, even throw it out of the accursed window into a pit of lava for all I care, I KNOW, Liandel! Please, be done with your everyday, usual speech so I could take a shower and have some breakfast with my mother then be done from it all, if you'll excuse me, Liandel?" Her eyes, slightly widened, her lips were a little agape, shocked from her sudden antic, after for a few moments, she softly smiled, which made her a little guilty. She then bowed her head, and left, closing the door softly behind her. Her voice wasn't exactly sound as if she was shouting, but more like a little more louder than she usually talks. She sighed, looking out at the window, "How could I managed such an attitude?" she sighed again sitting quietly, looking out of the window for a moment. "I must've been so grumpy, not getting enough sleep, busy taking notes of the stars and doing some researches about them and all," she thought as she looked at her slightly crumpled papers, filled with neat written notes and drawn pictures of the stars, "but it was my fault, though, for staying up at night, stargazing."

She then looked back at the sun, it was even brighter gazing at it from her bedroom up here. "Does father really have to tear down the third dinner room and summoned one of the world's best interior designers, just so he could build me, my perfect dream-bedroom with the whole view of the garden? That kind of sacrifice is appreciated, but really unnecessary! Besides, I had to sleep in that narrowed guest's bedroom for three whole weeks and had to put up with all the building ruckus and loud construction noises, just because father ordered it to be done as fast as possible, for some reason, that embarrassed me. They must've thought that I was some spoiled elven princess!" She thought aloud, chuckling at her thoughts until moments have past.

Slowly, she frowned, reality poured down to her like a bucket of icy cold water. "Oh, no! Dinner!" she shouted to her self, eyes widened. She quickly stood up on her bed, skipped a couple of steps to the edge of the bed and jumped off, thankfully for the whole floor is carpeted it decreased the impact of her landing. She quickly ran to the closet and opened it roughly, " W-where did my dress go?" she wondered as she rummaged a closet full of beautifully designed, Victorian dresses, most of them in pink color. "My favorite dress! Liandel told me that she left it..." her breath was cut when she quickly turn to the bathroom door.

"Curse my memory!" she made a quick curse to her self under her breath and made her way to the bathroom quickly. then suddenly gasped as she was halfway to the bathroom, "Towels! What is wrong with me! There is not so much time!" she thought loudly as she tried to unzip her night gown on her back while running towards the towels next to her bed. She was too busy concentrating on unzipping her night gown and the towels that were in front of her that she paid no attention to her surroundings, with that she slipped a towel under her bed that is slightly poking out, she then gasped in surprise and in instinct, she turned her body, facing to the bed and she yelped as she was face planted onto the bed. Slowly, she sat on the floor, groaning from the impact that caused her a slight headache, even though her face was smacked into a very soft bed. "Ugh, uh..." she groaned seeing imaginary stars forming around her head. "I don't think I can handle astronomy right now..." she said as she pulled out the drawer of her side table, and took out her note, entitled "Note to Self" and a fountain pen, then begin writing, "Note No. 134 - Never multitask no matter the consequences."

Soundtrack (LOTR: The Shire): watch?v=qy-OP9rGFJE

This is the first original fantasy story written by me, I've been hesitated to publish this for almost a month. Although there maybe some grammar mistakes for I am not very fluent in English, I must apologize. :( If you like where this story is going out so far, please comment, if you don't like it, please do the same and tell me what needs to be fixed (please go easy on me though) so I can improve my story. :) There maybe character drawings and scenes coming soon in my DeviantArt account to help explain the scene and their environment. You can get to my DA account from my profile.

Soundtrack is owned by Lord of The Rings

Legend of Princess Amelia is owned by me.


	2. Chapter Two: Breakfast with the Queen

Legend of Princess Amelia, Chapter 2: Breakfast with the Queen

(Soundtrack Optional Below)

Princess Amelia slowly peaked out one of the large, tall marble pillars that were separating the dinner hall from all the other rooms, she wanted to check her mother's mood if she was good or not, but if not? She could always skip breakfast...

Her mother was sitting on a very big luxury couch, which is unique from all the other chairs that were on the side at the end of the long luxury banquet table, they were less decorated, after all, the couch was made especially reserved for a queen. So is the other end of the table, preserved for the princess, although the queen's more luxury looking, decorated, and larger. The dinner table was blocked by two sets of pillars, one in front of the wall, and one separating the dinner room from everything else. There are guards standing between the set of pillars that are only against the wall.

Amelia took notice that her mother doesn't look as cheerful and usual, but although couldn't quite confirm it, she couldn't concentrate, especially when the mimir is clawing against her ankles. "Choo! Nir!" she whispered loudly, looking down at the white fluffy, mimir. The mimir had long fluffy ears, a tiny body that could fit in a cup, and a large gemstone in its forehead, with floral designs on its body. The mimir can only twist its head to the side in reply and continued to claw her ankle, "I know you are hungry! I have problems of my own too y'know?!" she whispered loudly, again, trying to nudge the mimir with her feet to stay away. Although, she have no idea what the mimir was trying to imply, but let's just say he's saying that alright, it's a very faint feeling.

One of the guards that is standing at the opposite side of her has caught her actions and took a hand to put it over his eyes, blocking the the bright light from the several, luxury chandeliers above him, "It's the princess", the guard thought "she should have look at her self to realize how silly she looked," thought the guard, bringing the hand that is above is eyes to his mouth to hold back a chuckle. Of course he would never admit this to the public. Princess Amelia, too, caught the smallest actions from the corner of her eye, she gasped and quickly look at the guard that is in front of her. The guard could only give a sympathetic, soft smile back to her and waved, trying to transmit the smallest actions to her to not get caught. With that the princess sighed in relief and chuckled. Good thing it was only her older friend Hermon, she could remember the first time he met him.

Flashback Begins (reading optional)

It was at the center of Darelington, having the Celebration of the Three Kings, the exact same date as when they defeated the evil from this land, this region...this world. By the law, royals aren't allowed to participate the celebration with commoners, but of course had a private celebration every year in her kingdom, where only royals are allowed. The princess was uncomfortable of always dancing in the ballroom with a random prince that she doesnt even know of from the other two regions every year for hours on end. To sum her royal celebration pretty much was: mostly dancing with a random prince, meeting other kings and queens and their royal cousins (which is an honor, but boring), eating unlimited exotic food, and at the end of the celebration, the commoners would shoot fireworks for the kings and queens to end the celebration. Sure, it might sound amazing to others but if you could only experience the same kind of celebration every year then it's getting old, isn't it? The princess has something more in mind, something more...exciting! Like the village's celebration!

She once look down at the back castle balcony in the middle of the royal celebration, she sees fun, exciting family activities down below, and choirs singing around the public town's fountain. She dreamed of participating in such exciting celebration since she was four, and she decided to reach out for it. She disguised as a commoner and sneaked out to celebrate in the town, she then stumbled into Heron coincidentally, he was a teenage beggar, the princess heard small rumors of him parkouring around town stealing goods. The princess was going to turn him in but grown fond of him while their chase. He then told her his pitiful story and the princess pitied him and invited him to the town celebration, her parents then caught her and send her back to the castle, while their way back, she begged her parents to give him a job as the royal guard. Her parents was then convinced that his parkouring skills around town would give him an upper hand of catching criminals in Darelington. After all, she does not regret their strong friendship.

Flashback Ends

She nodded her head forward, pointing at the queen, and looked back at Hermon, with this, his eyes grew wide and shook his head and made a sign of head execution by resembling his hand as a knife and shook his hand around his neck. The princess could only gulped and nodded in approval, now is really not the right time to visit her mother, she IS on a bad mood...

She then tip toed away from the pillars, "Where are you going, Amelia?" the princess heard her mother say, and quickly look at her direction in a shock. Her mother was facing at her, smiling. "Are you trying to skip your meal? That's unhealthy, besides, your breakfast is already getting cold!" her mother chuckled. The princess still doesn't buy it for the fact that Heron told her physically that the queen is obviously in a bad mood. Besides, before she had "the talk" at the dinner table, she remembers that first her mother will look as cheerful and happy as she is now, then ordered her royal guards away and gets serious. The princess could only smile and laughed nervously at her mother's odd behavior. The queen then guided her hand to her daughter's seat, inviting her to breakfast. "How did you know I was back here, mother?" the princess asked as she made her way to her seat, with Pearl still following her. "Have you knew I was back there the whole time?" she asked as she sat on her seat, two royal house maids quickly made their way to the princess, bowed down when they were in her presence and gently pushed her seat in. If it wasn't for the maids, the princess would've fallen to the floor, but somehow, the princess knows that they will come for her, like instinct, like clockwork, like every time.

"Let's just say that, mother knows all," she smiled. "and as for your second question," she paused for a moment to cut her steak, "I noticed your presence since you were talking to Nir the mimir," she laughed and and smiled at the mimir, who could only twist its head in response next to Amelia's ankle, then ran off as one of the maid called her with a food bowl in her hands from the kitchen. Amelia watched the mimir hop off and laughed, "Oh dear, that's very embarrassing..." she chuckled and blushed a little. "You think if that's embarrassing," the queen said while pointing a fork with a piece of steak to her, sounding close to a question, "you should remember when you're trying to rescue your fallen toy in the fountain when you were little and accidentally sli-" her dialogue was cut off with an embarrassing cry of "mother" from her daughter across the dinner table, her blush more visible than before. The royal guards tried their hardest to hold in their laughter, but could still be heard as snickers, the loudest came from Hermon. The princess made a frown and snapped at him, with that, the guards avoided her gaze and stood frozen as a statue like they were used to be, accept for Heron, who his smile still remaining on his face. The queen chuckled softly and bring the steak to her lips. "Yes, it would be quite embarrassing to remind the guards of her embarrassing accident," she thought as she look down at her breakfast "speaking of the guards..." her face becoming serious. The princess, too busy making faces to her older friend- which he mocked them back to the princess, too busy to notice the change. He was the only royal guard that had excess to these privileges, if not granted access, death may be imminent if caught especially when it's near the time of the Three Kings Celebration, her parents always grown incredibly and noticeably fond of their daughter, the princess has questioned that to her mother herself, but the reply she received was not near to her expectation. "Because you're my daughter, of course!", "I am your mother, I have every right to be protective of you, am I not?", and etcetera...

"Amelia, my child?" the queen suddenly said, her voice was low, but somehow, could be heard from the whole room. Everybody looked at the queen, expression shocked, Hermon and Amelia, in the middle of their game, turned their faces to the queen as well. Hermon's hand that was used to resemble horns on his head still frozen at its place but only his face was turned to the queen as well as the princess. The room was so silent that it frightened the princess a little. "Yes, mother?" She swallowed. "Why don't you come and sit here just for today?" her hand guided to the seat next to her, "O-oh, okay mother..." she said as she quickly left her seat and is surprised a little when three of the guards, nearest to her, made there way to her chair. "Excuse us, princess." one of them said, his head bowed so low that the helmet blocked his eyes. The princess then nodded in confusion, with that they quickly lift her chair and quickly made their way to the seat of which the queen guided.

The princess, finally come to the realization, "W-wait! No, no, no no no, you don't need to switch the chairs for me!" she shouted to the guards, they froze at their place and look back at the princess. "I can sit on the guest chair for now, move that chair back where it belongs , please." she sounded desperate, she hated it when someone have to do unnecessary things for her. "As you wish, princess," one of the guards say, then they quickly made there way back, bowing when passed the princess, and gently place the chair back where it belongs, then made there way to their original position. The queen could only frown at her familiar attitude as she made her way to the chair, avoiding her mother's gaze as she did so, ashamed that she have to show her attitude in front of her. As she was seated, the queen looked at the guards and shouted a little too loudly for the princess that she flinched a little as she began. "Guards! Leave us alone for a moment." the guards then made there salute, including Hermon, they turned side ways at the same time and walked out of the dinner room in line. As they passed the princess, Hermon frowned and gave her a thumbs up. The princess nodded and sighed as all of the guards left.

As moments passed by, the queen started, "Amelia Alequez Aethenwine, my daughter, I have heard reports from Miss Liandel that your attitude has become worse over the weekends and I highly recommend you-" her dialogue was then cut yet again by her daughter's sharp gasp, "How dare she REPORTED me?!" she shouted furiously, her guilt for Liandel faded away replaced by extreme hatred for her. No one has ever backstabbed her before, even though in the slightest, she is still offended. Then when moments has past, reality hit her hard like a brick, yet again, that reaction was unexpecting, even from herself. "What have I done?" she asked herself in her head, blinking at her mother, her emotion, calm and her face looks as serious as when she first started the conversation, it frightened the princess because she couldn't read her calm expression, she doesn't know what to expect next.

"That proved my point then..." she said as she put her folk down beside her plate with still little leftovers. Normally she always finish her meal. She then wiped her lips with her handkerchief, "...as I was saying, Amelia, until the Celebration of the Three Kings that is about to come, I suggest you remain suspended in your room until then," the princess look at her mother in mere complete shock, she would protest but she would get into deeper trouble, after all, reality has already hit her countless times. The queen put down her handkerchief and continued, "...but, you will only be granted access to certain places in this castle...very limited places." she put a hand on her daughters head and petted her hair as she stated her last three words and smiled. She then stood up from her chair and walked away to plan her celebration. The princess look at her mother in confusion, "Certain places...?" she said under her breathe.

The princess quickly chased after her mother, leaving a distance between them, "Wait, mother. What do you imply by 'certain places'?" The queen turned and smiled at her daughter, "They are obvious places, Amelia." she then turned and walked away. "You've been grounded countless times before, remember what I said." her mother teased. She could hear the word "mother" being mentioned at the back of her, and she couldn't help but giggle from that.

LOL, Tangled reference. Anyway, some of you might think that the first two or three chapters would be tedious, but I promise you, it will get better in future chapters. Again, comments are very much appreciated, please comment if you like it, if you don't, do the same, but please don't be mean and tell me what needs to be fixed in the story. Drawings of scenes and characters will be coming soon on my DeviantArt account, so be sure to check often!

Soundtrack (LOTR: The Shire): watch?v=qy-OP9rGFJE


	3. Chapter Three: The Grounded Princess

Chapter 1 - Breakfast Preparations

(Soundtrack Optional Below)

"Princess Amelia, please wake up...princess!" the familiar voice echoed with the blurry vision.

"Buuh...huh?" The princess slowly put her hand up to her pointy, long ears, scratching the side of her head lightly as her vision became more clear with the help of the smooth light, framing the figure in front of her into a familiar shadowy person, she was sitting on the side of her king bed next to her. It was a dark bedroom she was in, accept for the light that barely made through the victorian, light pink curtains of her oversized, long windowsill, producing a smooth pink light on the cream rugged floor. She blinked at one of her mother's most favorite maid for a couple of times, narrowed of the sudden change of light in her environment then turned her back at her.

The royal maid huffed lightly, the princess could feel the side of her bed bounce up lightly, reminding her that her mother's maid is no longer sitting on her bed, with that she knows what would happen next like every other day. She quickly put her soft, pink blanket from her neck over her head and clench her eyes tight "Miss Liandel, it is really unnecessary,". Suddenly, she hears the sound of the curtains open very quickly, like chain metal being dragged roughly along the hard floor. The pink, smooth lighting quickly shines into a orange bright light, even with her thick, cotton stuffed blanket could only block some of the light, and even with her eyes shut it stings. She groaned and slowly sit up straight, eyes narrowed, with her small hand in front of her face, barely blocking the light.

"You have my dearest apologies, Princess Amelia, but you slept two hours past your waking time, it IS necessary for me to do that," she said as she walked away from the window, next to her bed. She smiled lightly as she saw her sad frown. "Please, princess. Queen Laila hasummoned you to breakfast immediately," she then pinked up her empty glass of milk that is once on her side table she has requested last night from the other maid and replace it with some soft, fluffy white towels and give it a soft tap. "I already have prepared your favorite dress in the restroom, you can leave your night gown-"

"Yes, yes, I can leave my night gown wherever I desire in this kingdom, even throw it out of the accursed window into a pit of lava for all I care, I KNOW, Liandel! Please, be done with your everyday, usual speech so I could take a shower and have some breakfast with my mother then be done from it all, if you'll excuse me, Liandel?" Her eyes, slightly widened, her lips were a little agape, shocked from her sudden antic, after for a few moments, she softly smiled, which made her a little guilty. She then bowed her head, and left, closing the door softly behind her. Her voice wasn't exactly sound as if she was shouting, but more like a little more louder than she usually talks. She sighed, looking out at the window, "How could I managed such an attitude?" she sighed again sitting quietly, looking out of the window for a moment. "I must've been so grumpy, not getting enough sleep, busy taking notes of the stars and doing some researches about them and all," she thought as she looked at her slightly crumpled papers, filled with neat written notes and drawn pictures of the stars, "but it was my fault, though, for staying up at night, stargazing."

She then looked back at the sun, it was even brighter gazing at it from her bedroom up here. "Does father really have to tear down the third dinner room and summoned one of the world's best interior designers, just so he could build me, my perfect dream-bedroom with the whole view of the garden? That kind of sacrifice is appreciated, but really unnecessary! Besides, I had to sleep in that narrowed guest's bedroom for three whole weeks and had to put up with all the building ruckus and loud construction noises, just because father ordered it to be done as fast as possible, for some reason, that embarrassed me. They must've thought that I was some spoiled elven princess!" She thought aloud, chuckling at her thoughts until moments have past.

Slowly, she frowned, reality poured down to her like a bucket of icy cold water. "Oh, no! Dinner!" she shouted to her self, eyes widened. She quickly stood up on her bed, skipped a couple of steps to the edge of the bed and jumped off, thankfully for the whole floor is carpeted it decreased the impact of her landing. She quickly ran to the closet and opened it roughly, " W-where did my dress go?" she wondered as she rummaged a closet full of beautifully designed, Victorian dresses, most of them in pink color. "My favorite dress! Liandel told me that she left it..." her breath was cut when she quickly turn to the bathroom door.

"Curse my memory!" she made a quick curse to her self under her breath and made her way to the bathroom quickly. then suddenly gasped as she was halfway to the bathroom, "Towels! What is wrong with me! There is not so much time!" she thought loudly as she tried to unzip her night gown on her back while running towards the towels next to her bed. She was too busy concentrating on unzipping her night gown and the towels that were in front of her that she paid no attention to her surroundings, with that she slipped a towel under her bed that is slightly poking out, she then gasped in surprise and in instinct, she turned her body, facing to the bed and she yelped as she was face planted onto the bed. Slowly, she sat on the floor, groaning from the impact that caused her a slight headache, even though her face was smacked into a very soft bed. "Ugh, uh..." she groaned seeing imaginary stars forming around her head. "I don't think I can handle astronomy right now..." she said as she pulled out the drawer of her side table, and took out her note, entitled "Note to Self" and a fountain pen, then begin writing, "Note No. 134 - Never multitask no matter the consequences."

Soundtrack (LOTR: The Shire): watch?v=qy-OP9rGFJE

This is the first original fantasy story written by me, I've been hesitated to publish this for almost a month. Although there maybe some grammar mistakes for I am not very fluent in English, I must apologize. :( If you like where this story is going out so far, please comment, if you don't like it, please do the same and tell me what needs to be fixed (please go easy on me though) so I can improve my story. :) There maybe character drawings and scenes coming soon in my DeviantArt account to help explain the scene and their environment. You can get to my DA account from my profile.

Soundtrack is owned by Lord of The Rings

Legend of Princess Amelia is owned by me.


	4. Chapter Four: Rapunzel in Locked Tower

Legend of Princess Amelia, Chapter 4: Rapunzel in Locked Tower & The Rock

The princess was sitting on her bed, looking out at the window, confused. She really noticed herself this time. Why is she being so ruthless to everyone around her? Her mother is right, she deserves a punishment. Although, she's getting kind of hungry, maybe she should...oh, she have forgotten that she is only allowed to stay in her bedroom, and not anywhere else. Speaking of being forbidden to go anywhere, that reminded her of the place she must not ever visit. Her mother's private basement.

Flashback Begins (reading suggested)

Almost every time when she is punished, she will always mention her basement most of the time, telling her not to visit there, ever. Out of a child's curiosity, she followed her mother to the basement and found out that there are space pictures of the same kind of asteroid, every where on the side of the walls, next to them is measuring it's distance between the earth, and it's year labeled. The princess looked at each picture in order of its years, as the years ascended, the asteroid seem to come closer to our world, at first the princess paid no mind, but confused, why does she have to hide for the fact that she's an astronomer? Then that is what inspired her of being an astronomer like her mother, because of its sparkly night skies and it's infinite space. Her mother noticed her passion of observing the night sky with her microscope and questioned her, the princess then told her mother her only reasons, but not what it inspired her, because that will get her into trouble of not avoiding her basement. At her age, she was too innocent to know anything, but now that she thought about it...it frightened her, is that really her planet? It's just a silly asteroid is it? Why does her mother have to pay attention to that asteroid? What is with all those calculations? Why-

Flashback Ends

The Amelia's thought was interrupted when she heard the sound from her bedroom doors, she heard her mother talking to one of the maids about that she wanted to deliver the snack to her daughter herself, the maid said' "Yes, your majesty." then there's a delay before she heard footsteps descending, the maid probably bowed first then left. The princess quickly turn her back to the doors and look at her windows. Acted like she was ignoring her mother, she also crossed her arms. Then she heard the door opened slowly with a soft creak, some one really aus to fix that door, and then a different sound when her mother closed the door behind her.

"Good afternoon, Amelia." her mother sounded cheerful. The princess huffed and shifted, ignoring the queen. "The maid who you threatened is kind enough to deliver you a snack," she heard her mother said. In the corner of her eye, she sees a plate of cookies, with a glass of milk on a tray. On the tray she sees Ner sitting on the tray, cleaning himself like a hamster would do. She turned a quick look at the snack, then at her mother, she always a sweet smile on her face, the princess huffed, then look back at the window. The queen then put the tray back down on the side table then sat down next to her and sighed. "Don't ignore me, Amelia, you know that you deserved the punishment." her mother started. "I deserved the first punishment you gave me, mother, not locked up in a room doing nothing!" the princess protested while she looked back at her mother and back to the window. "Amelia, my daughter," the queen sighed, "I wanted you to learn the responsibility of being the future queen, I'm really worried about you," this speech took Amelia's attention and she slowly looked at her mother. "Now with your father gone, I don't know if you could handle being a queen if I'm gone as well, you're a grown princess and it is time for you to make plans for your future, to keep our kingdom growing," she sighed holding her daughter's shoulder with a hand. "Oh, mother!" she suddenly hugged the queen. "I'm sorry for being a horrible daughter, I'm really scared of being a horrible queen in the future!" the princess sobbed against her mothers shoulder.

The queen is surprised at how fast her daughter breaks down from that speech, she finds it kind of funny, but now would be a horrible timing to laugh right now. The queen could only manage to pet her back. "What should I do, mother?" the princess cried, "If this kingdom fallen and our citizen starve, it'll be all my fault! I'll be responsible for thousands of deaths of innocent people with families! They- I - I am a grown princess, yet I have paid no mind for the future of this kingdom, nor for the people, I'm a horrible princess! Worse, I'm a failure!" she sobbed into both of her hands, "Oh, mother, you have to help me!" she cried while she look back at her mother. "Don't ever think that you will be a failure, Amelia!" her mother shouted, both hands gripped on her tiny shoulders quickly and shook her a bit, trying to shake her out of her nightmare. The princess gasped in surprise, and the queen sighed. "You will not result any death to anyone whatsoever, Amelia," the queen said to her daughter, still sobbing a little. "I know you'll become a great queen, I know it," she smiled removing her hands and put them on her lap. The princess smiled back and wiped her tears, "You think so, mother?" she asked, "Of course I do! What kind of mother I am, not believing that her daughter could accomplish just anything in this world!" the queen laughed, her daughter giggled, drying her tears.

The queen laughed with her daughter, Amelia seems to have a really great time spending time with her mother, until her mother changed the subject, "Amelia," the queen said, "Yes, mother?" the princess giggled. I've always wanted to talk to you about...your marriage," the queen changed the subject. The princess seemed confused, "Marriage?" the princess asked her mother with a very confused look. "Yes, Amelia," her mother confirmed her, "You have to marry a prince to rule by your side, in order consider yourself a queen." The princess to had the same look she had with her mother when she first changed the subject, she was speechless. "To keep this kingdom and our citizens alive, you need to marry a prince, I have already paired to you with a prince years ago, his parents also agreed on this arrangement." the queen repeated. "Mother!" the princess began. "Here we go..." the queen thought, "I don't know who you are about to pair me with, but I can't be married to one of those princes that I see every year during the celebration!" she protested, "besides, I don't even know them! Sure, we met up every year but what we do is only dancing in the ballroom and having awkward conversations, I KNOW that none of the princes are meant for me, mother, and so do they know it themselves, you can't just force one of them to marry me!" the princess, trying her hardest to convince her mother.

"I understand, Amelia," her mother said, understanding her daughters feelings, "I once had this kind of thought myself when I was your age," the princess was about to say something but was halted with one single hand, raised up to stop her. "I was forced to marry your father, but then I suddenly realized how closely related we are, and soon you will realize this in the future," her mother said, trying to convincing her daughter as possible, but appears to not to be working too well considering the look on her child's face. "If you do not know him well yet, today's celebration would be a great time," the queen said, looking out at the window, the sky looks orange, the beginning of the celebration is about to start soon. "get yourself dressed, Amelia," her mother continued, "the celebration we've long waited is about to start, "the queen petted her head. The princess look down on her dress, "No," she said as she looked back at her mother, "I'll stick with this dress," she smiled, her mother smiled back and nodded, "Suit yourself then," the queen said while standing up, making her way to the door, "just meet me in the throne room when the sun falls." she said as her mother smiled back to her one last time before leaving, the princess nodded as her mother left her room. She then looked back at Ner, who ate all the cookies and is now trying to get in the glass of milk, luckily the glass is just slightly shorter than the mimir. She chuckled at his attempts then took the glass of milk and poured some onto the empty plate and drink the rest. She watched as it licked the milk rapidly that produced waves against the liquid.

(Soundtrack Optional Below)

The princess sighed, turning her head to the window. She had about two hours to do anything she wanted, what should it be...stargazing maybe? It's already night time. She chuckled at her silly thought, but then she does it anyway. She grabbed her decorated microscope and look through it through the night sky. Some how, she never gets bored of star gazing, and taking notes of them. She chuckled at one of the patterns, one looks like a three legged pig, with the biggest, brightest star resembles as its eye. Although, speaking of that star, she has never seen that kind of star around here before. "Must've been a rare one," she whispered, "could I really make a wish out of a rare star?" she thought to her self, she heard of making wishes from a falling one, but never before have she heard anyone making a wish out of a star just because it is the brightest. The star then shines more rapidly. Speaking of the brightness of the star, "It's getting brighter," she whispered under her breathe in disbelief as the star gets bigger, and slowly move to the other side. She puts her microscope down, to see its real distance between the castle and the star. She could barely notice it moving with her naked eye. She then equipped her microscope yet again after she made sure it is not moving to her direction, "Why would I need to check," she asked herself, feeling stupid, "the star would've died before it reaches the ground, even though if it's coming in my direction.", the star seems to become bigger more rapidly, and looks like its coming to its destination faster than ever before. The princess tried to hold the microscope as still as possible, light movements could change her gaze miles away from the star, but as still as she could manage, the vision is like she was on an earthquake. Although, now that the star comes closer, it does look familiar, and does not resemble as a star any more whatsoever...

As she was looking at the star, in a flash, it transported into the ground like lightning but without a sound considering her distance from it. The princess flinched back with a gasp then dropped her microscope then quickly closed her curtain with a her hand that was used to hold her microscope before it fell. "By Darelington," she whispered under her breathe in disbelief with a shaky hand in front of her mouth. The princess swallowed after a while of regaining her conscious enough, she grabbed the curtain with her shaky hand and pull it away slightly to check on the unidentified object. She looked closely at what appears to be an asteroid without her microscope, scared of what she will find. She watched it for a while, her fear started to fade away when there are no movements from it, but also fear that she spoke too soon. She quickly grabbed her microscope on the floor and look through it to observe the asteroid closely, could it be the asteroid in the picture from her mother's private basement that she found it when she was young? She observed the crater that it created, fire surrounding it, creates a wavy light making it easier for her to see, the ground beneath the asteroid seems to be growing red with heat. The smoke around the rock bends her vision, as if making the rock looks like it actually moves.

"I really must observe this asteroid more closely!" she thought, "But not too closely though, I might grow two heads or something if I get too near," she shook to the thought. She remembered her mother saying that every space rocks are radiated and may mutate a creature if one gets too near or touches it. She knows that she should contact someone about this, but she wanted to keep this a secret because she knew that if they knew about this rock, they probably won't let her anywhere near it. At least a secret until she could draw the rock to put it in her space drawing collections. "This is literally the best moment of my life," she thought proudly to herself, "a rock that randomly falls into my lawn is the greatest moment of my life, how sad is that?" she thought to herself a bit doubtful this time. She chuckled at her sarcastic thought until she chocked at it when she sees something or someone moving, coming out from the back of the asteroid. The princess froze still, she wanted to dodge out of the windows view, but she was too frightened, too...amazed. She used her microscope to look at the creature or the person, searching for it for a moment. The creature was shaking really badly as it stumbled down when it came out of the rock, hugging itself. She can barely see the creature, but the light from the fire helps only a little, its skin is pure black. It's breathing was fast, she can tell by it's back, expanded then shrink almost rapidly. She watched it for awhile, until it's breathing suddenly stopped, like it sensed something, the princess stopped her breathe as well, frightened by its sudden movement. The creature then suddenly turn it's body slightly and it's head turned fully, it's glowing white eyes looking at her with slight fear but mostly in anger. "Eeeek!" she shouted, but then closed her mouth immediately and threw herself down to the bed, looking at her ceiling in a shock, it's glowing eyes still stuck in her head. She made a quick look to the window again, her eyes shifting around asteroid, then around the window. "Where is it?", she asked herself as she look into the woods, "is that one of the creatures from the woods that got mutated by the asteroid's radiation?" but that's impossible, there was not a living soul around the area where the asteroid was about to hit. Even though if one of the animals were there, they would've ran away from the sight of it and wouldn't dare to even come near it. She then stood up, and made her way to the door, Ner noticed her and jumped onto her back and clawed against her dress when she walked past the tray. She had to tell somebody about this. The creature might carry the radiation with it into the woods!

Forgive me if you can't make out how the scene looked like, there will be a drawn scene for this chapter soon. Again, if you like the chapter and the whole series please comment, if you don't, do the same (please don't be mean) and tell me what needs to be fixed.

Soundtrack (HTTYD:The Downed Dragon): watch?v=8b9POjIgEH8

Legend of Princess Amelia is owned by me.

Soundtrack is from How to Train Your Dragon, made by John Powell.


End file.
